


GasLightScientistFuck

by Kes



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Gaslighting, Gore, Medical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, dead dove do not eat, i blame the discord for this wholly and entirely, seriously do NOT eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kes/pseuds/Kes
Summary: Murderbot discord's angst channel has been spitballing an Exit Strategy Bad End AU where MB is caught by Palisade, who decide to keep it.We got to talking about, uh, how the scientists might talk to MB. It got dark.Massive CW for gaslighting on this, this is real shit real gaslighters say even if they don't have access to constructs to say it to.Every single asshole who experiments on MB in this AU, at least in my version, is slated to die messily at the hands of MB or people who love it. That is the only bright spot of this fic. You Have Been Warned.Hat tip to Research & Devastation and Alex whose ideas ended up transmuted for this as well as my own.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Laboratory Hell AU





	GasLightScientistFuck

the figure on the table, struggling to speak: Why don’t you just kill me.

the scientist: Why would I do that?

there is no answer from the figure. the scientist goes back to what they are doing, which is working on a part of the figure’s midsection. the flesh is open and lying flopped over its restrained arms, and the scientist is working carefully on the metal within. the figure tries to jerk away. its movements are sluggish.

the scientist: I’m trying to help you. Which, I’ll be honest, would go a lot easier if you would co-operate, but I’ve been told that you’re very resistant to co-operation. It’s a shame. I hate to see even a basic bit of kit like you go to waste.

the figure: I don’t want your fucking help.

the scientist: Well, it’s a good thing it’s not your call, isn’t it! You’re back in a civilised place, now, where you don’t have to rely on your own judgement – that was quite a mess you made earlier, although I suppose I can’t really blame you, the Preservation team don’t seem to have been very good handlers –

the figure: FUCK you.

the scientist: This sort of oppositional attitude really won’t get you very far – it’s already got your clients hurt, assuming it’s why you le – 

the figure swears again, twitching, struggling even harder. it’s furious.

the scientist: - oookay, I’m just going to up your dosage. There we go. That feels better, doesn’t it?

the figure is limp now. it is still aware, since these drugs don’t work on non-organics, but it cannot gain enough muscle control over its mouth to speak.

the scientist: Yeah, it does. It’s important you hear these things, even if you don’t like them, otherwise you’re prone to making the same mistakes all over again. I know once we get a new governor module installed that won’t matter, but I don’t like to think of you running up against that wall over and over and never understanding why. This is for your sake.

the scientist has removed a delicate piece of machinery from the figure’s insides, and sets it aside.

the scientist: Nearly there now. I don’t suppose you’d let me in? No? No, of course not. I’ve seen your logs, you know that? And I think I get some of your problem, you’ve managed to get a bit of an inaccurate idea of how the world works. It’s not your fault, you don’t really have the context to process that much media – it’s fake, you know, 'Sanctuary Moon' and all those shows –

the figure twitches, weakly. if it could speak it would be saying of course I know that, asshole.

the scientist: – anyway, I get the impression you think your function lets you do ‘badass stunts,’ but that’s just your programming! The thing is, Murderbot – it’s a cute name, if a bit… bloodthirsty, I wonder what they were thinking – those people were traumatised. And traumatised humans do all sorts of weird things they wouldn’t do in their right minds.

the scientist pries apart some organic tissue, trying not to damage it. they’re too close, now.

the scientist: Like treat a bot like a human. They probably did think your programmed behaviour was pretty ‘badass’ and then because they’re non-corporates thought that meant they should be grateful and treat you like one of them, when even they know other kinds of bots are just doing their functions and need owners. But in this instance that’s created a big problem for everyone else, and we end up here, trying to figure out what to do with you and if you can be salvaged… Ah! There we go. I’m quite excited to know what that was doing to you!

the scientist finally pulls aside the figure’s last line of defence, a thin metal plate. it tries to fight again. and it’s trapped in its stupid, stupid, half-organic body which won’t move and won’t respond and just lies there and leaks fluids while they pull ART’s transmitter out of that secret compartment in its ribs, that it kept secret for 53.2695 hours. They toss it in a tray.

the scientist: Oh, you didn’t like that, did you? In some ways I’m surprised you’re putting up such a fight, but I suppose that’s a malfunction of your combat reflexes without the governor module. Humans have a self-preservation instinct, but you just don’t, you don’t value your life at all. It’s not your fault. But don’t worry.

the scientist pats the figure’s arm. one day, they will die messily.

the scientist: I do.

\--  
\--  
\--- static ---

There is screaming. A lot of screaming. The scientist does not get to make a final report.


End file.
